


饿

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 《饿》为同主题系列短篇合集，都是没有剧情的小故事，每个故事的人物和设定均相互独立，可单独食用，具体设定与警告内容请看各故事的文前提示。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: 可以一读





	1. 食物链

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：半兽化，狼然，兔昀，霜杏，强制，失jin，怀yun，产ru，rough sex

他正在奔跑。林叶被摩擦的声音十分响亮，很像衣服被撕破的声响。恐惧的味道弥漫在空气中，深呼吸一口气，是熟得快腐烂的甜。

他踏着落叶前行，脚下踩死无辜蚁草。风的味道从远处传来，卷着他喘气吞咽的声音，为他指引方向。

汗液发酵的味道是混着奶酪香味的酸，有一点咸，口感松软的，如牙齿没入皮肉般的享受，在他的颈侧，在他的胸部，在他的腰肉，在他的大腿内侧，在他浑圆挺翘的臀部，在他的全部。

他在丛林中跌倒，身体被露水打湿。跪爬的姿势如同一头臣服的雌兽，这是他早该展现的美态。但他扶着树努力想要站起来，发软的身体摩擦在树皮上，被干裂、翻翘的部位拥挤出一道道肉浪。

衣服越发残破了。裂口遍布每一个角落，在暗色的布料下面展露出纯白的打底，好像拨开浅灰的外毛后裸露出的奶白腹毛。

食物的香味越来越重。味蕾经受着巨大的刺激，神经遭受着严重的爆破。欲望膨胀在胸口逼迫着他大口呼吸，嗅觉叠上味觉的双重诱惑让他情愿为其疯狂。

兔子哭着贴上了壁墙，狼微笑着慢步靠近。狩猎前的宁静让兔子抖得浑身湿泞，恐惧的气味变得前所未有的美丽，混着从他雌穴内流出的淫液，润生出一朵粉嫩而洁白的花苞，熟透了，却又无比的青稚。

狼步步靠近他的兔子，没有提示，没有警告，攻击就在一瞬之间。兔子反应极快，弹跳逃窜，却仍被狼足无情踩在肮脏的地上。

狩猎结束。

进食开始。

长着茎骨的阴茎垂直插入娇窄的雌穴，不需要前戏，不需要扩张，不需要任何形式的准备，只单纯享受着侵夺、强迫与绝对掌控所带来的快感。他在湿热中逐渐勃起，撑满被填堵的阴穴，甚至超出可承受的范围，擦出一片鲜嫩诱人的破处腥血。这小穴变得更湿更嫩了。

刘昊然加大着力度反复抽插，到处都是敏感带的奶兔子被他肏得浪吟不停。深处的两个子宫口仿佛两张争吃的小嘴，在他不断的刺激下变得学会主动乃至献媚，勾引着他去宠幸。

制霸的头狼凶狠咬吃着他捕获的兔子。狼爪撕破他的衣服，扒光那美丽却已经没有意义的食物包装。狼牙咬入他的身体，自唇间一路下落至乳部，所到之处遍布无数深陷青红的印记。

自嘴角蹭开的鲜血好像一抹花掉的口红，印在张若昀迷离破碎的表情上，艳丽得就好像洁白上盛开的血色玫瑰。带刺的花茎刺破他的皮肉注入毒液，在一片迷幻与绚烂之中带给他虚妄又真实的快感。

被反复挑逗的兔子很快就受不了地现出部分原形，纯白的兔耳颤抖在头上，内耳遍布一片媚色的嫩粉，被狼舌恶意舔过的时候怕得激起一阵扑腾，小穴绞紧粗壮的阴茎。

刘昊然过于享受这种紧迫的快乐，便步步穷追不舍，獠牙刻下一个个沾血的牙印。同时握紧他尾椎处的毛团，不顾他的求饶反复揉弄敏感的尾根。爆发的快感一下冲遍了张若昀的身体，他害怕极地哭花双眼，敏感的性欲让他在潮喷中进入了假性发情。

正餐在此刻才正式开始。

狼控制着他的兔子，抓着他的尾巴挺干抽搐的软穴。叫得声哑的小兔无助抓起身旁的碎布，想要遮掩，想要逃窜，想要远离刘昊然周围那一圈干烈翻腾的兽性气息，却被他凶狠顶上子宫。另一边也被肏得喷水的人爽得几乎喘不过气来，他绝望地花着眼睛，软在地上抖动不停。被阴茎顶住打转磨蹭的双宫口痒得就快要了他的命。他根本无法承受这样的刺激，可刘昊然仍在卖力抽送。

狰狞的狼茎肏得软穴一阵火热发烫，被过分摩擦的软肉红肿着兴奋拥挤，每当他用力挺动，肉团都会裹在阴茎上挤出娇嫩汁液，吸出绝妙快感。而那隐秘的尿孔也在刺激中逐渐张开，颤麻的一圈肌肉抖动地吮吃着他的阴茎，总让他刻意地，喜欢用龟头碾压那一处。

小兔子爽得已经崩溃了。沙哑的喉咙不断淫叫着求饶的语句，皮肤上全是一片烧红的粉媚，诱人得不可方物。

他怎么可能停下来呢？

刘昊然吻上张若昀的嘴唇，手指仍然在抓弄他的尾巴。小兔子连舌头都是抖的，浑身上下处处都跟过电了一样，碰哪里都会让他激起一片浪潮。刘昊然爱极了这种全方位享受，无尽的食欲总算能得到一丝慷慨的满足。他便吃得越发起劲。双手紧握到手的猎物，舌头不断深入搜刮独一无二的甘甜。隐藏在深处的奶香终于被他勾了出来，随着吮吃动作的越发粗暴，小兔就像被榨出汁来一样呜咽着喷出奶汁。

刘昊然得意地笑了，用牙咬过小兔泛红的鼻尖痣后迅速低头去吃他胸前的奶。被他玩尾巴玩到发情的人身体已经进入了错乱的生理周期，饥渴的雌穴渴望着受精受孕，可双乳却迫不及待已为人母，在强夺中冒出浓浓奶液，哺育他身上的这头野兽。

为此感到委屈的小兔忍不住捂眼哭得稀里哗啦。闻声抬头的刘昊然吻住他颤抖的嘴唇，安抚般喂给他一口甘甜的乳液，抱起他虚软的身体，圈紧在胸前，亲吻他的额头，却又抽打着他的屁股大力挺动。

冲刺般的加速叫小兔子完全失声地尖叫起来，挤在胸间的乳房不断喷挤着奶液，抖动的阴穴咬紧了粗壮的阴茎。狼茎开始成结锁穴，被撑大的穴口泛起一阵撕裂的疼痛。张若昀烫着眼睛哽咽不停，极度敏感的雌穴在侵犯中再次双宫潮喷乃至失禁尿流。然而所有的淫液都被刘昊然的茎结牢牢堵在了体内，他们从子宫内喷出，又被强行冲回子宫内部，混着刘昊然数量惊人的精液，轻而易举地填满他的两处宫腔，让他小腹隆起仿佛早孕。

被吃得一点不剩的小兔子委屈得缩成一圈啜泣抖动。耷拉着的兔耳朵扑腾着就好像挣扎起舞的蝴蝶，美丽却又充满了悲惨的色彩。可狩猎者天生就缺乏对猎物的同情，因此只懂得欣赏，不懂得怜惜，只知道微笑着享受，学不会温柔的安慰。

刘昊然扣着张若昀的后脑再一次咬上他的嘴唇，狼茎还在持续顶弄着，至少再过半个小时才能消结抽出。而在这段时间里，足够他把张若昀由头到尾地再品吃一遍，直到他迎来第三次高潮。

等到刘昊然终于射完抽离的时候，张若昀的肚子已经鼓得像是揣了好几个小宝宝。当阴穴失去堵塞的一瞬，喷涌而出的淫液立刻冲刷出绝顶的宫内高潮。整片下体痉挛抽搐的人已经开始眼神涣散，神智模糊。在快感终于暂歇的那一刻，彻底失去意识地变回原形，浑身湿漉漉地躺倒在碎布之中。

刘昊然捧起兔子揣进怀里，擅自将他带回了巢穴。待张若昀恢复人形再醒来的时候，他已经有了相当于人类一个月的身孕。虽外表看不出来，但已经能感觉到一边的子宫有点顶到另一边的子宫。

胎儿的发育很快，毕竟兔子的生育期就只有一个月。张若昀害怕又怜惜地抚摸着自己的肚皮，不着片缕的身体仍在接受来自刘昊然的侵犯。头狼贪吃得好像永远也喂不饱，日夜被品弄的身体完全走不出的发情期与受孕期的支配，张若昀知道自己已经怀上第二胎了，哪怕他第一胎都还没生下来。这意味着他之后的肚子几乎不会有平坦的时候，肿胀的双乳也将一直蓄满奶液，直到刘昊然吃腻他的那一天。

可真的会有那一天吗？

看着刘昊然永远有光的双眼，张若昀只看到了一片黑暗。

他等不到那一天的。


	2. 蛋糕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：fork and cake，fork然，cake昀，霜杏，产ru，有生chi胎盘情节，请注意避雷
> 
> *fork和cake是捕食与食物的关系，fork有后天性味觉失调，只能尝到cake身上的味道，cake身上的所有东西，从皮肉到体液，对fork而言都是食物，fork很难抵御cake对其的诱惑，以至于极易失控，是很危险的存在。

张若昀是透明的。刘昊然想。你总是能从他身上看到一切美丽，就好像一道经折射而来的彩虹。

他的头发是栗棕的，像是永远镀着阳光。他的皮肤是奶油色的，肤质也像奶油一样，软软的绵绵的，看着就让人想咬一口。

他那肉嘟嘟的脸上有一个同样肉嘟嘟的小鼻子，鼻尖上有一点痣，像极了刻意滴落的巧克力酱，是糕点师最抓人心肺的得意之作。每当刘昊然看到此处，他都会激起一身颤麻，心脏收缩着疯狂跳动，喉咙抽搐着不停吸气，张开的鼻翼恨不得能贴到张若昀身体上，去深吸他每一寸的香气。

他一定很美味。果冻一样的嘴唇也许是桃子味的，唾液就是他的汁水，软嫩的小舌头便是他的果肉，香甜、可口、又迷人，一定让人很想吸进嘴里吞吃干净。

而他的身体一定是奶油味的，颈项一带是混了芝士的微咸，越往下走便奶味越重，到达乳尖的时候就能尝到绝妙的甘甜，叫人总想吸空他的奶液。

可即便喝饱了奶，刘昊然也不会感到满足。隐藏在最深处的渴望仍在不断膨胀，颤抖的牙根急需去咬一点什么。乳肉当然不错，腋下的单薄处也是别有一番风味，还有软嫩的腰侧，结实的臀部……但刘昊然最想要的，还是那私密处的软肉。他便从男人大腿内侧开始，一寸一寸地沿着筋膜咬上，最后来到他的腿间。

那根粉色棒棒糖的味道他已经肖想许久，但始终抓不准它可能是什么味道。只感觉大抵是微咸的，也许有点像芝士棒，可口感一定是软韧的，又有点像橡皮糖。他一定会忍不住用牙齿轻咬，先含住顶端，以切牙磨蹭敏感的冠沟，再吞入糖柱，以臼齿压住头部，用尖齿磨蹭凸起。

张若昀会疼痛，会兴奋，会泌出带有一点苦涩的汁液，可能像炒过了的焦糖。但没关系，刘昊然不忌苦。或者说，在他味觉逐渐丧失之后，他反而依赖上苦，依赖上这种能给他强烈刺激的味道。

于是他吃得更带劲了。舌头挑开洞口的肉隙，舌尖钻进颤栗的马眼。电流从洞口一簇簇燃进身体，激活电花。每一次的绽开都伴随着极致的快乐，叫张若昀爽得小腹抽搐，搏动不已。

他很快就会射出来，精液又甜又苦，像放了焦糖的奶液。被用力猛吸的时候，胸口兴许还会一起冒奶。刘昊然不喜欢浪费，所以他会用手指捏住乳尖堵住奶液，等吸光下面的之后，再轮番吸空他的上面。

然后重头戏就要到了。刘昊然会再度咬上张若昀的嘴唇，以清甜来洗褪残留的苦涩。同时他会插入男人的阴道，用指尖去搜刮他体内的淫液。这将是他最喜爱的美味，即使他现在仍不知道那究竟是怎样的美味，可刘昊然相信，这一定如同精心调制成的蜜浆，有着让人痴醉的香气，还有让人痴狂的甜味。

而他就好像一头捣弄蜂巢的大熊，手指没在软穴深处，指尖不断搔刮顶弄。待到软穴被他搅得一片粘腻，淫声不断，他便要压开男人的双腿，低头咬上他的雌穴。他会从穴口开始，先伸舌吸出大口浓蜜，再将其用舌头涂抹在外阴之上。随后咬住那颗裹蜜的红豆，反复吮吃舔弄，生生从男人身上催出一阵成熟的香味来。

他大抵会被爽到哭叫，裹着眼泪的微咸反衬得他身上异常香甜。食欲被彻底勾起的刘昊然根本无法抵抗，他只能用力吸净男人的汁液，再努力翻搅出更多，直到酸软的舌头无法再刺激到男人，他才将插入男人的穴里，用勃起去制造充沛的美味。

这是一场性欲与食欲交织的盛宴。爱欲穿插在其中，让人越发癫狂。刘昊然吸着气咬下一处处血印，自张若昀的耳尖开始，陆续遍布他的全身。樱桃一样的酸甜裹夹着酒液的醇香，那便是男人身上血的味道。这是刘昊然此刻唯一能够确定的味道，因为在昨晚的手术之后，他亲自品尝了无数。

他已经许久没有尝过这样的美味了，刚从男人身上脱离的胎盘，还带着余温，如此的软滑、弹性，就好像有生命一样。被他咬进嘴里的时候，血液喷溅的满足感，鲜肉撕碎的痛快感，还有那盈斥在口鼻间的鲜香美味，都叫刘昊然激动得流下了眼泪。快二十年了，自从他五岁丧失了味觉之后，啃泥巴吞沙子的日子便持续了整整二十年。他都快放弃了，认命了，不想幸运终于眷顾了他。

他找到他的蛋糕了。

刘昊然乐笑出声，鼻子埋在血泞的胎盘内就好像埋进了男人的胸间、腿间、穴內、甚至子宫内。

他要得到他。

刘昊然傻笑着舔吃手上的血液，再度抓起碟子里的胎盘大口咬下直至全部吞下。然后他舔干净了碟子里的血液，又像动物一样反复抹脸和舔手，直到再没有多余的血液残留，他才舍得洗净盘子再洗净自己。

张若昀还在病房里休养，他的丈夫陪同着在沙发上蜷缩休息。新生儿就躺在旁边的婴儿床里，见到刘昊然摸黑进来时十分好奇地眨着眼睛看他。

刘昊然笑着摸了摸小孩的脸，他身上还残留着张若昀的味道，因而刘昊然并不讨厌他。可他也并不怜爱他，因此把孩子捂晕的时候，他的动作完全没有犹豫。

解决完小孩后，刘昊然才来到沙发和床边对男人跟张若昀分别喷了几下麻醉剂。随后他拆下张若昀床脚的锁轮装置，推着病床离开房间。

男人从黑暗中醒来的时候，只觉得胸口一阵的发闷。他本以为是孩子正趴在他身上吃奶，可一动双手才发现有哪里不太对。瞬间清醒的人惊吓地挣动被束缚的双腕，视线对上刘昊然双眼的时候，脸色煞白得恐慌而且惧怕。

“刘、刘医生，你这是——”张若昀哆嗦着嘴唇想问又不敢问，一种无形的压迫笼罩着他的身体，让他感到无比恐惧。

可刘昊然只是笑着轻抚他的侧脸，闪烁着疯狂火光的深瞳痴迷地注视着张若昀的双眼。

“若昀，你这不是明知故问吗？”刘昊然说着轻舔了一下张若昀的唇，男人猛地睁大双眼，立即想要挣扎却还是被扣紧了后脑牢牢吻住。

刘昊然疯狂掠夺着张若昀口中的清甜，那是比他想象的还要美好的青桃气息，微甜而不酸，带有明艳却不浓重的香味，清爽得像是溪水里的野果，让他无论吃下多少都不觉得腻。

被吻得几乎不能呼吸的张若昀嘴里渐渐泛起一股血腥味。但在刘昊然的眼中，却是酸甜醉人的清泠醇香。故而反制造着更多的伤口，并刻意用舌头舔弄他的刺痛处，不让破损轻易凝血。

至此终于领悟到什么的张若昀总算明白过来，然而为时已晚。他只能试着哀求刘昊然看在孩子的份上放过他，哪怕是要留下他的一只手或者一条腿都没关系，他只求能够回到家人的身边。

可惜，刘昊然对张若昀提出的交易一点也不感兴趣。

“你知道你味道最好的地方是哪里吗？”刘昊然笑问。

张若昀不知道，他当然不知道了，他连自己身上有多少种味道都不清楚，又怎么会知道每一处味道所在的地方呢，所以他才会说出那样自以为是的话来。但刘昊然不会跟他生气，跟食物有什么好生气的。所以他还是那样笑着，手指轻扫张若昀的鼻尖，仿佛想刮下那点巧克力酱送进嘴里品尝一般。

他对张若昀说：“让我来告诉你吧。你身上最美味的佳肴，在你嘴里，在你胸上，在你的腿间，尤其在你的阴道里。所以你说，我怎么能放你走呢？”

刘昊然说着掐了掐张若昀的鼻子，动作宠溺，却叫张若昀恐惧得两眼湿红。他拼命地摇头挣扎着四肢，可被束缚着的身体终究逃不过男人的掠夺。

“你说你担心孩子，但你孩子可不担心你。再说了，没有谁少了娘就活不下去，所以你的奶还是留着来喂我吧。”

张若昀怔得瞪大双眼，可无论他如何求饶，都没法阻止刘昊然咬破他乳头吸空奶液的暴行。疼痛与无力让男人绝望地咬破嘴唇，止不住的眼泪打湿他的头发和耳朵，可不管他哭得多可怜，都不会再有人在乎了。


End file.
